character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Morpho Knight (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Morpho Knight= |-|Morpho Knight EX= Summary Morpho Knight (バルフレイナイト) is a boss appearing in Kirby Star Allies. He is the final boss of the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! mode and he also appears in the game's boss rush mode, The Ultimate Choice. He first appeared as a butterfly before facing Galacta Knight, fusing with him, absorbing his powers and becoming Morpho Knight. He is said to have formed when ”the greatest warrior in the galaxy“, a being twisted by his dark past, came in contact with the symbol of purity. Morpho Knight also appears in the Heroes in Another Dimension mode as Morpho Knight EX, which has amplified each day the power received by Galacta Knight and has finally made that power its own. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Morpho Knight Origin: Kirby Star Allies Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Reborn Butterfly, Dark-Winged Disaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Wing Manifestation, Teleportation, Small Size (Type 1), Immortality (Type 1), Weapon Creation (Can create a second sword in the second phase), Weapon Mastery, Sword Manipulation, Weapon Enhancement (Can increase the size of his sword), Transformation (From his butterfly form to his true form), Butterfly Swarming, Fire Manipulation, Sword Beam Emission, Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes from his sword), Darkness Manipulation (Can create giant ghostly faces from his sword), Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Can release sound waves from his wings that turn Kirby's dream friends against them), Life and Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (According to its Japanese description, Morpho Knight is a paradisaical butterfly of the Day of Judgement and can decide the fate of a being after it dies), Absorption and Fusionism w/ Galacta Knight, Afterimage Creation, Hidden Attacks (Can use fire from the ground), Vortex Manipulation (Can create small vortices to pull Kirby and his allies towards the area where he uses his sword strikes), Counter (When he is attacked, Morpho Knight can respond with his trapping aerial slash technique), Summoning (Can summon alternately-colored versions of Axe Knights, Javelin Knights, Mace Knights, and Trident Knights to help him), Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Danmaku, Space-Time Manipulation w/ Time World Deep Flash, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel. Resistance to Sealing (Was able to free himself from his crystal without help). Attack Potency: At least High Universe Level (Was able to fight with Kirby, whose power has been regarded as infinite by several sources. First of all, the pause menu of Kirby Planet Robobot says that Kirby has infinite power, and this isn't a mistranslation at all, because the japanese version uses the term mugen むげん, which means infinite. In an interview with Shinya Kumazaki, the director of Kirby Planet Robobot, there is a part where he mentions that Kirby has infinite power, further supporting the pause menu statement. Finally, Star Dream says that Kirby has nearly infinite power in the American version of its third pause description; however, the japanese version, which is more reliable, doesn't mention the nearly, but said that Kirby has Mugen no pawā ムゲンのパワ, which means infinite power, and Star Dream itself says that it can do much against Kirby. Morpho Knight can also fight and is supposed to be stronger than Meta Knight, whose galaxia holds infinite power according to the pause menu of the Meta Knightmere Ultra mini game in Kirby Super Star Ultra; the pause menu says this: 剣にやどるは むげんのパワーおともにナイトをしたがえてぎんがの果てまで しゅぎょうのたびだ!, which means "Infinite power in your sword. Command your called knight, train and journey the cosmos!"), likely Universe Level+ (Fused with Galacta Knight, whom was stated to be the strongest warrior of the Galaxy, making him even stronger than Soul of Sectonia, who absorbed 4 miracle fruits and is 4 times stronger than Hypernova Kirby, whose ability has been described as a "Big Bang" in the Japanese version of the pause menu in Kirby Planet Robobot. In a Miiverse post, Ishida Satoshi says: "1 powerful miracle fruit that gives the power of "Big Bang suction" even one. What if you eaten it 4 at a time?"; another message says: "When Kirby eats a Miracle Fruit, his powers of inhalation are miraculously increased. But if someone other than Kirby were to eat it, it would have a different effect, right? And what if, say, four were eaten at once – considering one is all that is needed to gain the powerful Hypernova Inhale ability!?") Speed: MFTL+ '(Comparable to Meta Knight and Kirby, who can move at 967.2 quadrillion times the Speed of Light) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Durability: At least High Universe Level '''(Can take hits from Kirby and Meta Knight), likely '''Universe Level+ Stamina: Very High (Was able to fight Kirby for a long period of time) Range: Extended melee range w/ his sword. Stellar w/ projectiles Standard Equipment: Galaxia-like sword Intelligence: Gifted in combat (Is a very skilled warrior who absorbed the power of the strongest warrior of the galaxy) Weaknesses: None notable Gallery metaknightbeta.jpg|Meta Knight's beta, which is later used for Morpho Knight. Morpho Knight Splash Screen.png|Morpho Knight's splash screen. morphoknight.jpg|Morpho Knight's artwork. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2